


Asking

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-11
Updated: 2006-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: All Aragorn ever had to do was ask.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Asking

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Dry" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). A sequel to [A Fine Place to Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029895).

One night, just after second watch, Boromir woke to find Aragorn standing by his bedroll, shivering.

"For Eru's sake, Ranger, you're freezing! Get in here."

Aragorn slipped into Boromir's blankets, still cocooned in his cloak. Boromir wrapped his arms around Aragorn, chuckling as he remembered that night in the cave... and cut off suddenly as he realized that Aragorn wore nothing underneath the cloak, just skin.

Aragorn was tense again. Boromir sighed and turned the other man to face him. "All you ever had to do was ask," he said gently.

Mouth dry, Aragorn swallowed, shivered once, and said, "Please?"


End file.
